


Fun Boys

by AyonSage



Category: GOT7, iKON (Korea Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Elemental Magic, F/M, Gangs, Government, Hacking, Nazism, Soulmate-Identifying Marks, War Era
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-24
Updated: 2017-07-24
Packaged: 2018-12-06 07:15:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 746
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11595579
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AyonSage/pseuds/AyonSage
Summary: In today's day and age things were different then in the past.  People had grown and aged but when others had begun to evolve and develop abilities connected with nature. It divided the world and with it brought a war era that seemed to have no end.





	Fun Boys

Wispy clouds escaped into the air just before him as he pulled his heavy insulated jacket closer to his body and rubbed his hands together in a plain attempt to warm them up. This was his least favorite part of going out at nighttime. But, overall the fun they had during their meetings far outweighed his dislike of the fifteen minutes it would take him to reach the club. He blew on his hands and rubbed them together one last time while he checked the street to make sure that he could cross without any problems. When, his carefully timed glances down the street assured him that no one else was around he skillfully scurried to the other side.

 

Instinctively, he raised his left hand and let it run through his ebony dark locks of hair. Before he made quick work of diminishing his journey in the short amount of time he had left by jogging the rest of the way. Upon arriving, he immediately headed down the darkened staircase with ease and opened the door mildly introducing the rest of the world to his second home. The bass pounded and gave little jarring shakes to everyone that was present in the club. Everywhere the younger male glanced with his eyes taking in every single detail he noticed that his friends weren't to be seen.

Quickly he managed to make his way through the sea of drunk or high elementals trying for a good time by grinding they're bodies against the nearest stranger. And when he had gotten to the bar he ordered the quickest shot of alcohol he could think of. No more than two minutes later, he was well on his way to the V.I.P. rooms to locate his party of friends. As, he checked a couple of rooms he found were empty he proceeded and opened the next door which gave way to loud cheers from the occupants.

"YUGYEOMIE!!" came the drunk chorus that greeted the youngest male from the massive group of elemental he acknowledged as his second family.

At least, before a drunk brunette pulled him into the room once they had collected themselves properly. The intent of resuming the night full of laughter and merriment and drinking. As evidenced, when a younger teen settled beside him after handing over a beer bottle, that she effortlessly placed into his unoccupied hands. Fluidily, she followed up by brushing her blue tinted fringe away from her eyes and chugged down the remainder of her own drink after urging him to start, "Come on, Gyeom! The nights not getting any younger~!"

Practically in the blink of an eye the laughter died out as the remainder of the night dwindled into a drunk movie ranting at the largest pad they came across a few months ago. At least until they all zonked out around six in the morning. It wasn't until Yugyeom had awoken and everyone else was up and about getting ready to go out for another raid that he relished his family of sorts. He took at least 10 minutes fondly thinking about how and when he had met each one of them.

"God, Gyeom. Stop zoning out already, this raid has to happen today. So get ready." came a demand from his textbook leader.

Yugyeom's eyes zeroed in on the statuesque build of the male with silver dyed hair. He majorily looked up to the male as a role model. Trying to do everything he could to become just like the other.

"Okay, I'm going JB-hyung!" he stated in response before scrambling off to get ready in record time. 

Not even fifteen minutes later that they crammed themselves into the two vehicles they had pilfered just the year before. Revving up the engine's and pulling off down the road with expertise from his third older sister and brother. As far as they went was several miles just outside the city most used to call, Anyang-go. But, somehow Yugyeom was too antsy and distracted to listen to the instructions be fired out by his eldest sister. Luckily, he managed to complete his task in the raid based solely on instinct and they got several new materials that they would sell off in a few weeks with everything else collected. That was about the time the group headed home. None of them were aware until later that this trip would end up being regretted by each of them in the coming weeks.

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm finally getting this out and in the open after putting my thoughts down on a paper. It might not be the best but I'm hoping its enough to draw some attention. Let me know what you guys think in the comments.


End file.
